Promises, Promises
by Nerd Herder
Summary: My second fanfic and my first attempt at a post fall finale piece. Michael and Sara need each other and Michael sets out to get her safe. Please R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my second fanfic and I'm not sure if it's as good as my first one. Anyway, I will try my best. I was wondering if I should continue this; so let me know, ok? Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

-oOo-

I woke up today

Woke up wide awake

In an empty bed

Staring at an empty room

I have myself to blame

For the state I'm in today

And now dying

Doesn't seem so cruel

And oh, I don't know what to say

And I don't know anyway

Anymore

I Hate Myself For Losing You—Kelly Clarkson

-oOo-

Sara walked through the crowd, trying to blend in.

She was all alone now. She didn't have anywhere to stay, no one to go home to. She had no idea where Michael was, and she wasn't even sure if Michael was even alive. Heck, she didn't have any more money to scrap on.

She was just about to enter an electronic store when she was taken aback by what she saw from the store window.

'It has been reported that two of the alleged Fox River 8, Michael Scofield and Lincoln Burrows, have escaped from the officials who were transporting them back to Fox River Penitentiary. We are still waiting for more information on how the police are handling the situation.' Sara heard from the news report.

_Oh My God! Michael is ok! Well, not really, But he's alive and not in prison, I guess. _

Sara was just beginning to let out a smile of relief when reality had struck back in. She was still alone. She still had nothing to eat. She still had nowhere to go home to and she sure as hell still didn't have any money left to go on.

She looked for somewhere to be alone, so she walked away from the store and went to find an alley. She tried to calm herself down by going into it, stopping to sit by a dumpster, avoiding any type of contact with any person. She tried to collect herself and gather her thoughts. She tried hard to forget about it, but it just made matters worse. She became more and more worried about Michael and she was on the verge of a meltdown.

_Oh, Michael. I wish I could be with you right now. I want to tell you that I never meant to leave you in Gila. I need you, Michael. Please find me. I promise that I won't leave like before. I promise I won't make any more trouble for you. I just, I need to be with you… I love you, Michael. I hope you know that._

-oOo-

Michael sat in the car in the back seat. Still a little confused on what happened.

'Who are you and why are helping us?' He asked with Lincoln looking on as well.

'My name is Paul Kellerman. I used to work for the Company. They ruined my life and I'm going to bring them down with me.

'Huh, just a coincidence that you had a change of heart.' Lincold huffed, shifting a little on his seat.

'Well, it seems like I am your only chance aren't I?' Kellerman smirked as he looked back at the road ahead.

There was awkward silence for a bit then Michael remembered something. Well, more accurately someone.

'Linc!' Michael whispered into his brother's ear.

'Yeah, Mike? Is there anything wrong?' Lincoln asked noticing the sad look on his little brother's face.

'Linc…' Michael sighed, getting a little glassy eyed. 'Sara.' Michael continued and stared off through the window as he and Lincoln were faced with an awkward silent phase.

Michael no just sat there, trying to piece things together. She was all alone. People were still after her. And she was still NOT with him.

_Oh God, Sara. Where are you? Please be ok. _

His thoughts were interrupted buy Linc, who was looking at him from the front seat.

'It's ok, Mike. We'll find her.' Lincoln said, 'I promise.'

He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Not even his brother's promise was enough to make him calm down when it came to Sara. He just stayed silent and thought for a few minutes, hoping Sara would wait for him.

_Sara, wait for me. You'll be with me soon. I'll find you. Just stay safe, and wait. I love you, Sara. Don't forget that. I promise you, you'll be in my arms again soon. Then I can protect you. I promise…_

-oOo-

**So, what do you think? Sorry it's a little short, I promise I'll make it better if you want me to continue, should I? Please let me know. **

**Reviews make my day a whole lot lighter.**

**- Bea **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! First of all, I would like to take this opportunity to wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR! And second, Thank you for your reviews. I have chosen to continue this and I am not yet certain how long this will be, I guess we'll all have to wait and see where my little fingers will take it. Enjoy! **

-oOo-

Sara woke up the following morning, not knowing what to do. As she tried to get up, she licked her dry, chapped lips. It was incredibly cold last night and all she had was a thin hoodie to cover herself up. She was shivering the whole night and there was no escaping it. _What a life! _Sara thought to herself. Her lips were unbelievably sore and her cuts and bruises needed to be given medical attention. Her hair was really getting ratty now and her clothes were starting to smell. She needed to get cleaned up if she wanted to survive.

She looked in her bag, trying to look if she still had supplies in her first aid kit when she heard her cell phone beep.

NO BATTERY LEFT. She read on the screen as she cursed under her breath. The next thing she knew, she was pressing the 'ON' button trying to get the phone to turn on. But it was no use, the phone was officially dead.

This in turn really pissed her off and she set, once again, into a cynical fit.

_Even if Michael was alive and ok, how the hell was he gonna find her? It's probably impossible that he had a cell phone with him and it seemed even if he could have called her, her phone was dead; nada, nothing. _

There was no way she could find a charger, seeing as she had no money left. She had no food, no money and no Michael…

_Can my life get any worse?! _She thought as she started to walk around, trying to avoid any suspicion.

She was desperately looking for a bathroom to clean up when she saw a man in a suit, sitting on a park bench reading the paper.

Even though the man's paper had 'MICHAEL SCOFIELD AND LINCOLN BURROWS ESCAPED' all over it, what caught Sara's eyes was what was sticking out of the man's pocket… a wallet.

-oOo-

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone to long anytime she goes away_

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away_

Ain't No Sunshine—Lifehouse Family

-oOo-

Michael woke up that morning, conflicted and not knowing what to do. He wasn't used to this. He always had the plan, he always had everything fit together… then Sara came along.

With Sara, Michael discovered that there was more to life than being above average… she taught him that life was not only about rules… she taught him about real love. Sure, he loved Lincoln and LJ, but the love he had for Sara could never equaled.

Michael suddenly rose from the backseat, immediately waking Paul up.

'Hey! Paul!' Michael huffed, pulling at Paul's shoulder.

'What?!' Paul shot up angrily.

'Give me your phone.' Michael demanded. His voice was a pretty loud, so Lincoln woke up after the "order."

Paul clucked his tongue and handed Michael the phone, 'Who you gonna call?'

Michael ignored him and just grabbed the phone.

'Michael! What are you doing man?' Lincoln snorted.

'I'm calling Sara.'

'Ok, ok.' Lincoln continued. 'Just calm down, alright!'

Michael opened the phone and hurriedly dialed Sara's number.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

'We're sorry, this line is either unattended or out of the coverage area. Please try again later.'

'Damn it!' Michael shouted as he hit 'redial.'

He tried about ten times but all he heard was the same thing over and over again.

'Why isn't she picking up, Linc?' Michael yelled.

'Maybe her phone's dead, man! Linc replied.

'Damn! What the hell am I going to do to get to her?' Michael said handing the phone back to Paul.

'Aww, What? Your little girlfriend didn't pick up?' Paul taunted Michael as he got the phone.

'You stay out of this!' Michael threatened as he pushed Paul to the wheel.

It stung, but Paul hid it to show his "pride."

Paul tried to grab Michael's arm but Lincoln grabbed Paul before he could get to him.

'You do or say something again, you'll have two dudes kicking your ass.'

'Fine.' Paul huffed as he sat back down.

'I'll be getting that phone later, I'm calling her again.' Michael said as he turned to thank Lincoln.

_I'm coming, Sara. I'm coming. I love you…_

-oOo-

Sara entered the electronics store looking for a charger for her phone.

She approached the clerk and asked, 'Excuse me. Do you have a charger for this?' she was holding up the phone as she spoke.

'Oh, yeah. Follow me.' The clerk replied as she started walking toward an aisle.

Sara followed while looking through her bag checking how much money she had left from the wallet she, er—stole.

Hmm… 100… 200… 300… 450. _Thank you Mr. Business Man!_

She had already bought a new outfit, and gotten to clean up since she, um, stole the wallet.

'Miss, here you go.' The clerk said handing the package to Sara. 'The counter is over there.' She said pointing to the left.

'Thank you.' Sara smiled as she took the charger and went to the counter.

--

As she walked out the store, she opened the charger and looked at the instructions. Then she crossed the street and looked for a place with an electric socket.

She entered a convenience store and asked the cashier, 'Excuse me? Do you have a bathroom?'

'Oh, yeah. But its really only for customers.'

'Well, here.' Sara huffed as she place a pack of gum on the counter.

She paid for the gum and went to the bathroom.

Once she got in, she plugged the charger and connected it to the phone.

'Come on, Michael… call!' She said under her breath holding the phone in her hands.

-oOo-

'I need the phone.' Michael said to Paul.

'_Here you go.' _ Paul replied mockingly in a high pitched voice.

Michael angrily took the phone, opened it and dialed the number he had committed to his memory.

_Ring… ring… ri—_

--

Sara sat on the floor as she waited for Michael to call. _Michael, call. Pleeaase call._

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone, which was vibrating on the sink.

She took the phone and answered.

'Michael?'

--

Michael almost leaped with relief when he heard her voice.

He gently whispered, 'Sara.'

**Well, that's all she wrote, folks. Tell me what you think, ok? And I might not be updating often since school is starting tomorrow. Hope you don't forget about me! Happy New year again!**

**Love, Bea! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for taking so long to update. School has just been so hectic and I couldn't find enough time to get this done 'til now. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Pretty, pretty please. **

**Hope you enjoy this installment! **

**By the way, the lyrics of Ain't no Sunshine last time weren't from the "Lifehouse Family" they were from the LIGHTHOUSE FAMILY. Sorry about the error. Heehee…**

-oOo-

'Michael?' Sara said as she answered the phone.

'Sara.' Michael said, relieved that she was alive.

'Michael! Are you okay?!' Sara answered frantically, 'Listen, I need to tell you that I didn't leave you in Gila. I was about to go back but I was—'

'Calm down, Sara. I'm fine.' Michael interrupted. ' You can tell me that later. But for now, I need to know where you are. There's a great chance this call is being listened to, so this call has to happen fast.'

'Ok, ok.' Sara replied.

'Now, where are you?'

'I'm in a small town called Verde Springs, it's just around 20 miles north of Gila. I'm in a convenience store called 24-Hour Hypermart.'

'Ok, I'll try to be there as soon as possible.' Michael continued, ' Did you see any motel's near by?'

'Um, yeah. I saw one a block away, I think it was called…' Sara replied starting to stand up.

'Ok, I'll meet you in front if that motel, 3 hours from now.'

'Ok, bye Michael.' Sara whispered into the phone.

'Bye, Sara.'

'Oh, and Michael?' Sara added.

'Yes, Sara?' Michael replied.

'Be safe…' Sara closed her eyes as she took a breath and prepared herself for what his reaction to what she was about to say. 'I love you.'

Michael was just dumbfounded by what she just said. _She said I love you!_ _Say_ _something Michael! Don't leave her hanging!_

'I- I love you too, Sara.' Michael whispered as he closed the phone and handed it back to Kellerman.

-oOo-

Sara was so surprised at herself for saying that. She was hesitant to let it out, but after what had happened to her by "Lance," she realized she couldn't run from it anymore.

_There's not turning back now. What I feel is out and he said it too. He loves me too. _

Sara didn't say much as she walked into the motel and booked a room.

'Hi. Can I have 2 rooms for the night please?' Sara muttered softly while in front of the desk.

'Are there any specifications you have for the rooms?' The desk clerk asked politely.

'Yeah, can I have the 2 room beside each other? And I need the rooms to have 2 separate beds in both.' Sara replied.

'Ok, miss.' The desk clerk said in reply as she handed Sara a receipt. 'That will be $150.'

Sara handed her the money, took the room keys and immediately headed straight to the rooms.

Once she got a look at both rooms, she settled in the one she thought was better and laid her stuff on the bed.

She then took out the other things she had bought to see what she needed. She had bought 2 other shirts, a pair of pants, a pair of shoes, some underwear and other basic essentials. She left out one of the shirts, the pants, the underwear and the shoes on the bed and fixed the things she didn't need into her bag.

After she was done, she stood form the bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

_It's going to be a long night, _she thought as she got into the shower.

-oOo-

'We need to get to Verde Springs, a small town about 25 miles from here, NOW.' Michael said sternly as he sat back on his seat next to Lincoln.

'Why?' Paul asked mockingly, 'Your little girlfriend send you a rescue call?'

'Just shut up and get me there!' Michael shouted back, 'I need to get to her!'

'Yes, Mr. Scofield.' Paul said teasingly.

'Hey! You quit it or I will beat your sorry ass!' Lincoln shouted from beside Michael.

'Fine!' Paul replied as he put his attention back on the road.

'So, what's up, Mike?' Lincoln whispered.

'Well, I found Sara.' Michael replied.

'That's pretty obvious.' Lincoln commented as he noticed that Michael was fidgeting, 'Why are you so… touchy?'

'Sara….' Michael stared off to the window.

'What Mike? Is she hurt?' Lincoln asked worriedly.

'No! At least she didn't sound hurt.' Michael replied, 'She said… she said she loved me.'

'Well, I can't say I'm shocked. Every time I mentioned you while I was with her in Fox river, she would get all…'

'What?' Michael asked.

'All… quiet and uncomfor---' Lincoln interrupted himself by saying, 'Wait, did you say after she said she loved you?'

'I said I loved her too.'

'Then why are you so… fidgety?'

'I'm just…' Michael said, 'Excited, I guess.'

'The woman I love just said she loved me back. I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. And now she said she loved me.' Michael added.

'Ok…' Lincoln replied faintly while starting a small laugh. He thought it was very out of character for Michael to say that.

Michael cleared his throat trying to get serious. 'We need to get there, fast. Before the 'Company' gets to her.'

'Where in Verde Springs did she say she was?' Paul asked.

'She said in a motel a block away from a convenience store called 24-Hour Hypermart.'

'Huh, that's going to be easy to find.' Paul retaliated sarcastically.

'Hey, we're going to find her. I don't care if I get hurt, I don't care if it takes days, I just want to find her.' Michael said bitterly.

-oOo-

'Did you hear that, Alex?' Bill Kim said into his phone, smiling largely.

'Yes, I did sir.' Agent Alexander Mahone replied.

'I want you in Verde Springs immediately.' Kim said. 'No mistakes this time.'

'Sure, sir. I'll bring my tea—' Mahone was interrupted by Kim's stern and raised voice.

'I don't want your team there. Your team means they'll be alive. I want them dead. Kill them all.'

Alex let out a heavy sigh and replied, 'Yes, sir.'

-oOo-

_I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long _

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_and you'd never go _

_Stop breathing if _

_I don't see you anymore_

Far Away—Nickelback

-oOo-

**So, that's chapter. It turns out I won't be updating for a loooooong time as my parents want me to cut back on the internet for a while… hehe! I'll update as soon as I get permission and time. Please review! Constructive criticism is and will always be welcome.**

**-Bea **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! I'm really, really sorry I haven't updated in about… 4 months but I had to stop writing for school purposes. Anyways, I'm back now and I'm seriously going to try to update more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

&&&&&&&&

'Linc, We only have an hour left. If we don't get to her in time, she'll think I left her. Again.' Michael whispered to his brother, worried look on his face.

'Michael, stop worrying. That's still a lot of time. We'll find her.' Linc replied, slightly irritated. Michael had said that about 4 times in the past 30 minutes.

'But what if they get to her first?' Michael said, in an even more disappointed voice.

'Scofield! I can't find a 24-hour Hypermart anywhere here!' Paul shouted as he walked toward where the brothers were standing from the phone booth. He had been looking for it in the phone book.

'Why don't you just call her, man?' Lincoln insisted.

'Don't you think they'd be listening?' Michael said.

'Well, if they were listening then, they would already know where she is by now.' Lincoln commented.

'You're right. I guess I could.' Michael said in a fairly low voice.

'Paul! I need your phone!' Michael shouted to Kellerman, who was a few feet away from him and Lincoln.

'For what?' Kellerman answered back angrily.

'I'm gonna call Sara and ask where she is.' Michael reasoned, still with an angry tone.

'Fine. Make it quick.' Kellerman said, throwing the phone to Michael.

Michael dialed her number as quickly as he could. _Brief, Michael. Be brief. No over the top codes and puzzles._

--

As Sara got out of the bathroom, fully clothed, greatly refreshed and still towel drying her hair, she noticed her phone ringing on the nights stand by her bed.

'Michael?' Sara said into the phone, as far as she knew he was the only person who knew her phone number.

'Sara.' Michael whispered into the phone, "There's still a very good chance they're listening to this but I need to ask you. What was the name of the motel you checked into?'

'Um, the exact opposite of where I stayed in Gila.' Sara said, smiling, remembering how he would give her a hard time with the puzzles and codes. She was hoping he would get her message. They _were_ listening after all.

'O-okay.' Michael stuttered. He never thought she would put this kind of thing on him.

'Bye, Sara. I need to go. I'll see you later.' He paused, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

_When all your plans are made out lying on the floor_

_And all your dreams are turning into nothing more_

_When all your hope has left _

_You know you're not alone_

_Just hold on_

_Hold on_

-Undone by Lifehouse

-oOo-

Agent Mahone entered the Sunrise Motel frantically looking for any sign of Sara. It had been about 2 hours since her phone call with Michael. He didn't want to let them escape from his grasp once again. Not again.

'My name is Special Agent Alexander Mahone, I'm with the FBI.' He said, slipping out his badge to the motel's receptionist.

'I'm looking for this woman,' He stopped for a moment as he took Sara's picture out of his jacket, showing it to the receptionist as he continued, 'Has she booked a room here in the last few hours?'

'Uh, yes. She has.' The receptionist replied lightly. She was clearly agitated by the rather dangerous situation.

'Was she alone?' Alex further interrogated.

'Y-yes, she was.' The receptionist, whose name Mahone had noticed from her name tag was Patty, answered a little louder than her first reply.

Alex sighed in disappointment. He knew they had talked about a meeting but he knew Michael was capable of twisting things up.

'What room is she in?' Mahone grunted.

'Rooms 212 and 213.' The receptionist said, pointing to the direction of the rooms Sara had booked.

'Thank you.' Mahone quickly said.

As he sped off into the direction _Patty _had pointed outm he took his pen out of his jacket pocket and popped some pills into his mouth.

-oOo-

Sara had just about dried her hair and settled in front of the TV when she heard a knock at the door.

She wasn't expecting anybody, so she had to be careful.

'Who is it?' She shouted, walking closer to the door.

'Room Service.' A man's voice replied.

Sara looked through the peephole. _She hadn't ordered any room service. _The man was turned around, back towards the door.

Sara quickly opened the door and said, "I'm sorry, but I didn't order any room servi—'

'Hello, Sara.' The man interrupted, turning around to face her.

-oOo-

'So, How did she sound?' Lincoln asked Michael as they headed in the direction of the hotel.

'Uh, okay. I guess.' Michael replied, 'At least okay for a person on the run.'

'That's good.' Lincoln said. He felt guilty Sara had to go through all this because of him. She was always so nice to him in Fox River. And to think this was what she got for doing the right thing.

'She wasn't fine the last time I saw her.' Kellerman muttered under his breath.

'What did you say?' Michael stopped and shouted. He turned around to face Kellerman.

'Nothing.' Kellerman said with a smirk.

'Michael!' Lincoln said, trying to get Michael attention.

'That didn't sound like nothing.' Michael shouted walking towards Kellerman, completely ignoring his brother's call.

'Michael! She's there!' Lincoln shouted this time. After Michael looked at him he pointed to the direction of where Sara was standing.

'Stay behind us.' Michael hissed at Kellerman as he started move towards Sara.

-oOo-

'Hey, Sara.' Michael said as he got close to Sara.

'M-Michael.' Sara said, seemingly uncertain.

'Sara.' Lincoln said from behind Michael.

'Lincoln.' Sara said passively.

'I like what you did with your hair.' Michael said with a small smile.

'Thanks, so um…' Sara let out a small laugh but trailed off.

'Let's go inside and get things straightened out.' Michael attempted to continue Sara's sentence.

But before they could get through the hotel door, something stopped them, or someone rather.

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Michael.' Mahone said abruptly, coming out of the corner and aiming his gun to Michael.

'I can't let you do that.'

&&&&&&&&

**So? What do you think? Please let me know. :)**

**-Bea **


End file.
